


For Me

by darkfire75



Series: For Him [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, not really a chat fic but there's some long texting, osamu works at an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: A companion of sorts to my previous fic For Him.Osamu thinks he’s cute when they first start interacting, but he hadn’t thought their mild friendship would have morphed into…whatever this is.





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! I firstly wanna give a little shoutout to Tae, who is the Shirabu to my Osamu and the one who helped encourage me to write more for them ;w; I made Osamu suffer a lot in the last fic so in this one I needed to make up for it. I'm having a lot of fun making content for these two and hope to make more in the future :D

Osamu is scared of commitment. He knows this about himself. He’s known since his 3rd year in high school. Opening himself up to that sort of awfulness made him put his guard up. He didn’t even want to be involved with people for a time afterwards. Atsumu had been livid at the situation. He’d seen his brother angry before but never to the point where he’d be willing to get into fistfights over him.

He remembers Atsumu hugging him after it all, promising not to let anyone hurt him again. Osamu, though silent, appreciated the gesture, and slowly his heart mended back into place. He started casually dating people but never settling down into relationships. He agreed to hook ups and friends-with-benefits sex and it felt great. Everyone won in the end and no one was hurt. 

And then along came Shirabu Kenjirou. 

Osamu thinks he’s cute when they first start interacting, but he hadn’t thought their mild friendship would have morphed into…whatever this is. 

He’s been flirting with Shirabu a lot on social media lately. He doesn’t know why, since he’s usually very upfront about who he’d like to get intimate with and rarely spends this much time trying with one person. For some reason he’s taking his time with him. Testing the waters, so to speak. 

And Shirabu is receptive to his flirting, if just a bit nervous. Osamu recalls he’s had his own share of disappointing relationships in the past and definitely doesn’t want to cause him anymore heartache. So they take it slow, both curious about where it can lead. Osamu usually uses sex to determine how he feels about a person, but with Shirabu it’s different. 

He wants to have sex with him, very much so, but he also kind of wants to hold his hand. And kiss him. And cuddle with him. 

 _Wow_ , he thinks as he cleans the front of a tank at work.  _I am really gay._

He feels a buzz on his phone and digs into his pocket, surprised to see a text from Shirabu. Their conversations range from pleasant greetings to the awkward anxious flirting of two guys who don’t know what the fuck they’re doing. It’s almost embarrassing reading some of the things he’s texted to him. He apologizes a lot but Shirabu doesn’t mind. In fact, this only seems to entice him more. 

He feels warm at the thought of wrapping him up in his arms. Osamu’s cheeks flush and he quickly glances at the most recent text. 

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[11:30] How’s your day been?_

Osamu smiles and types his answer back. He hasn’t had a crush since high school. He doesn’t know what to do. He really likes Shirabu though. He’s essentially courting him and it’s somehow working. He’s so used to asking guys if they want to have quickies that he doesn’t know how to ask someone out on a proper date. 

He and Shirabu go back and forth with pleasant conversation. Then Shirabu leaves the perfect opening for a high-level flirt and Osamu takes his chance. There’s no response for several seconds. He swears, thinking he’s crossed the line. But then Shirabu replies with a flirt just as strong and Osamu gapes at his phone. 

He could seriously fall for this guy. Shirabu then asks if he’s free to talk and Osamu agrees without even really thinking about it. He rushes to the nearest toilet and locks himself in a stall as he waits for the call. He answers far too quickly but he hopes he doesn’t appear desperate. 

“Hey,” he says, nearly breathless. 

 _“Hey,”_ Shirabu replies.  _“I just, uh, wanted to hear your voice.”_

“Oh?”

_“Y-Yeah. We’ve only met in person once so…you know…”_

“I’m flattered.”

_“I want to see you again.”_

Osamu freezes. It’s the sort of confession he wasn’t expecting so soon but he can’t deny that he would also very much like to see Shirabu again. They didn’t get to do much on their first meeting besides make out for the majority of the night. Which wasn’t terrible at all; it was one of the nicest nights Osamu’s spent with someone. There had been an offer for more, but they were still new to everything and hadn’t wanted to push it. 

“I can make another trip up to Tokyo?” he suggests. 

_“I actually was hoping I could come to you this time.”_

“Really?” 

_“Yeah. Is that okay?”_

Osamu wants to shout ‘yes!’ into the receiver but he keeps himself calm. “That’s absolutely okay. When?”

_“This coming weekend?”_

Oh shit that’s close. He could be kissing Shirabu again within a week. He doesn’t even hesitate. 

“Yeah, I can pick you up from the station. Maybe show you around?”

_“I’d like that.”_

“Great. Uh…it’s a date then.” Shit, he wasn’t even really sure what he wanted from this and he was already calling it a date? _What the fuck, Osamu._

_“Y-Yeah. Um, I gotta go but I’ll text you later.”_

The call ends abruptly and Osamu starts to wonder if he fucked up. Was he putting too much pressure on Shirabu? Did he just want to meet as friends? Maybe their kiss hadn’t been as special as Osamu had thought.

Any doubts he had are squashed as soon as he gets more texts from Shirabu later that day. He’s nearly done his shift and changing out of a wetsuit he had put on to enter one of the tanks when he hears his phone beeping with a new text.

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[17:39] Sorry I cut off so soon earlier, your brother was eyeing me suspiciously_  
  
**[Osamu]:**  
[17:40] its fine

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[17:42] Are you almost done your shift?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[17:44] yeah just got out of one of the tanks actually  
[17:48] this wetsuit is really hard to get off tho :/

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[17:52] Oh…_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[17:55] [img sent]  
[17:56] im stuck :(

There’s no answer for a few minutes and Osamu starts to wonder if maybe sending a half-naked picture of himself to a guy he was tentatively flirting with wasn’t such a good idea. His phone buzzes again and his fears that Shirabu is disgusted are far from the truth.

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[18:00] Holy shit  
[18:01] Why are you so hot?_

Osamu’s cheeks burn. He hopes none of his colleagues are watching him right now as he tries to keep his grin in check.

 **[Osamu]:**  
[18:03] don’t i look just like my brother?

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[18:05] Fuck no you look nothing alike_  
_[18:05] Sorry I just_  
_[18:06] Wow_

Osamu stares at his words for a few minutes. They may seem insignificant but for him it means the world. He can’t count the number of times in his life where someone was constantly comparing him to Atsumu. No one could tell them apart when they were younger so he often got mistaken for his brother and when people realized he wasn’t him, they’d leave him alone. It hurt, being the second choice twin. He isn’t just come carbon copy of Atsumu. They’re different people with different likes and dislikes and he’s always wanted people to acknowledge that. People he casually dated after high school hadn’t known Atsumu though so even if he mentioned that he was a twin, they had no reaction besides ‘Oh maybe we can have a threesome sometime’.

Shirabu is different though.

He works with Atsumu and sees him every day. If he was really only into Osamu because of his looks, he could easily fall for Atsumu with no problem and Osamu would be hurt, but not surprised.

But he _doesn’t_ see Atsumu and Atsumu’s twin. He sees _Osamu_.

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[18:09] Sorry was that too much?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[18:09] no  
[18:10] im just really happy right now lol  
[18:10] i gotta finish changing but can i text u later?

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[18:11] Sure_  
_[18:12] Is everything okay?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[18:12] better than ok  
[18:12] ttyl

Osamu drives home that night deciding that he wants to seriously pursue a relationship with this man. He texts Shirabu again once he’s settled on his bed and tries to explain why Shirabu’s words had meant so much to him.

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[19:00] Those other people are idiots if they can’t appreciate you for you_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:01] thanks ur sweet

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[19:01] I’m not I’m just telling the truth_  
_[19:02] I’m not into you because you look like the asshole I work with_  
_[19:03] I like you because you’re you_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:05] wow that’s really gay  
[19:05] also i think i wanna kiss u again

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[19:07] Oh_  
  
**[Osamu]:**  
[19:07] too forward?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[19:09] No I definitely want to kiss you again_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:09] good

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[19:11] Also please don’t hesitate sending me pics of you because I appreciate them_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:12] lol does that include dick pics?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[19:12] Yeah_

Osamu gapes at his phone. He’d sent the question as a joke, not really expecting Shirabu to acknowledge it.

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:14] oh  
[19:14] r u serious?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[19:15] Am I being too forward?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[19:17] absolutely not I will definitely send u dick pics if that will make u happy

The conversation picks up after that and Osamu’s nerves about the whole thing go away. He’s able to relax as he texts and flirts with Shirabu and not feel like he’s going to fuck everything up. Shirabu, he learns, is just as adept at flirting just with less experience but everything he says is a turn on and Osamu soon finds himself sporting a boner.

He tries ignoring it for a while, too engrossed in what Shirabu is saying about his (annoying) roommate Yahaba, and then Shirabu sends a picture of himself.

It’s completely innocent, just him in his bathroom in front of the mirror with a cute pout and a blush but Osamu nearly drops his phone trying to reply.

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:01] you’re really cute wow

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:02] Just cute?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:04] ok ur really fuckin sexy  
[20:04] and im a little thirsty

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:05] Yeah?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:06] think i could convince u to send me a shirtless pic next time? ;)

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:06] Depends_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:06] on?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:08] Can I see another pic of you?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:08] wow ur thirst is worse than mine

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:09] Is that a yes?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:09] yeah hang on a sec  
[20:12] [img sent]  
[20:13] there happy?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:13] Fuck_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:14] ;)

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:14] I hate you_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:14] :(

 **[Shirabu]** :  
_[20:16] Fuck I mean I don’t actually hate you idiot_  
_[20:17] You’re really hot_  
_[20:19] And I’m kinda losing my shit over here_  
_[20:19] Fuck_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:20] lol its ok  
[20:22] also same i didn’t say anything  
[20:23] but im kinda horny

What is he doing why is he admitting that so openly? That’s too much information. Shirabu doesn’t need to know he’s aroused. He’s probably going to stop talking to him now because of that he was being too forward he can’t do that with Shirabu he’s different he’s not like the other guys he’s fooled around with—

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[20:25] Oh  
[20:26] I’m actually hard too_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:26] holy shit

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:27] What?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:29] hang on i  
[20:30] need to do somethin

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:33] Are you jerking off?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:34] maybe

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:35] Can I see?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:35] wOW  
[20:36] u want a dick pic already?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:36] Yeah_

Osamu hesitates before agreeing, sitting up in his bed and pulling his pants down. He takes himself in hand and sighs softly, trying to angle his phone just right. He hasn’t sent photos of his junk to anyone in a long time. He’s a little nervous since this is a big step forward in their budding relationship.

But Shirabu is clearly interested and waiting so Osamu snaps a few pics and deletes the ones he doesn’t like before nervously hitting send on his phone.

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:40] [img sent]

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:41] Wow_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:41] that ok?

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[20:42] You shit you know it’s better than ok_  
_[20:42] Fuck_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:42] :)

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:43] Ok hold on_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:43] ???

A few minutes later and Osamu’s phone buzzes with a new image sent. He opens it and feels his mouth go dry at the sight on this screen. Shirabu is standing in his bathroom again, but this time his shirt is lifted up and his pants are pulled down and there’s his cock looking beautiful and delicious in his hand and Osamu has to look away.

Shit, that’s hot. This is bordering on really dangerous territory for them. If they start this there’s no going back. He imagines what it might be like to have Shirabu in his mouth, tasting him and watching him come undone.

It is…a really nice thought.

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:47] holy fuck shirabu

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:47] Was that ok?_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:48] i want you in my mouth  
[20:48] please tell me ur into oral  
[20:49] i’ll suck u off if u let me

 **[Shirabu]:**  
_[20:49] Yeah_  
_[20:50] I want that_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:50] awesome

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:52] I’d like to do the same to you_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:53] seriously?

 **[Shirabu]:** _  
[20:53] Yeah_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[20:54] i am 100% ok with this

They go back and forth like that for another hour. Osamu jerks himself off slowly as he texts with Shirabu, not explicitly stating that’s what he’s doing but he may have alluded to it. He comes just before they end their conversation, whimpering on his bed slightly. He wonders if Shirabu does the same as they say their good nights.

Over the next few days, their texts to each other start off pleasant and flirty and then progressively get dirtier and dirtier over the course of the day. He likes riling Shirabu up. He’s realized that he puts up a polite front to most people, Osamu included, but as they’ve talked he’s uncovered the ‘true’ Shirabu who has a mouth like a sailor and an attitude to match. He loves it. He’s hopelessly enamored with this man. Shirabu’s comfort levels seem to have expanded so he has no qualms sending Osamu pics during the day while they’re both at work.

Osamu appreciates them because Shirabu is really cute and sexy and the thought of seeing him again very soon is helping him get through the week. Their texts at night are even worse than before. He usually sends a quick pic once he’s home of him fresh out of the shower and Shirabu will respond with a bunch of keysmashed expletives before properly answering with a photo of his own.

They’ve talked about things they’d like to do to each other multiple times. Osamu has probably had three orgasms within the course of a night just from talking to Shirabu. He’s almost embarrassed about it. No guy has made him feel this out of control before, not even his ex.

He thinks of texting Atsumu, because this is becoming something serious and he might need some advice, but then thinks better on it. Not yet. Maybe if things become official he can let him know.

Those plans are dashed as soon as he gets a call from his brother late the next day. He demands to know what’s going on with him and Shirabu and Osamu groans over the phone.

He appreciates his brother’s protectiveness (sometimes) but he’s not about to let him ruin something good. So he explains himself and leaves out the phone sex parts and admits that he’s seriously falling in love with Shirabu and that he’s scared but hopeful. He expects a long tirade from his brother because he knows he doesn’t get along well with Shirabu but instead, Atsumu voices his support.

Things only get better from there. He and Shirabu continue talking every day and night right up until Shirabu’s planned visit.

Osamu has never been so nervous in his life. He’s said a lot of things over the past week, promises of what he’ll do once Shirabu visits, but actually seeing the message that he’s on the train, that he’ll be there in another hour is a while different matter. His heart is hammering away in his chest. He doesn’t just want sex with Shirabu. He wants to hold his hand and hug him and kiss him and—

His phone buzzes and he looks down quickly.

 **[Shirabae]:**  
_[11:14] Almost at the station_  
_[11:15] I’m so nervous_

 **[Osamu]:**  
[11:16] ok i’m headin out now  
[11: 16] fuck me too  
[11:17] see ya in a few  <3

 **[Shirabae]:** _  
[11:17] <3 _

Osamu arrives at the station just in time. He waits in the lobby area and spots Shirabu almost immediately. He takes slow steps and waves him over when they lock eyes. Shirabu smiles—shit, he’s beautiful—and makes his way over to him.

Neither of them speak for a few minutes as they take each other in. After sexting and talking seriously for a week, things had changed in their dynamic. Osamu wants to take him in his arms and kiss him, but figures the PDA might be too much so he settles for hugging him instead.

Shirabu hugs him back tightly, his arms wrapping around his neck as Osamu holds him. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Osamu says softly.

“Me too.”

They pull back but Osamu’s hands are still resting on Shirabu’s hips. It almost feels like a dream. He helps Shirabu with his bag as they walk out of the train station.

“I live close by so we can just walk,” he explains. Their hands brush slightly while they walk. He’s tempted to just grab it and see if Shirabu lets him but by the time he thinks of just going for it, they’re already at his front door. Osamu nervously grabs for his keys and unlocks the door, opening it for Shirabu.

Once they’re inside and the door is closed, there’s a brief moment of hesitation but then Osamu is wrapping his arms around Shirabu once again and leaning down to kiss him. Shirabu moans against his lips, his body eager as he ruts against him.

“Osamu,” he gasps.

Osamu hums and starts mouthing at his neck, his hands moving to lift up Shirabu’s shirt. He’s seen pictures and short video clips on his phone but nothing compares to the real thing.

“You’re beautiful,” Osamu says softly. “Kenjirou… _shit_ …I know you just got here but can I suck you off?”

“Please…”

He drops to his knees as fast as he can, dragging his mouth down Shirabu’s chest and stomach and down towards the waistband of his pants. He unzips his jeans and reaches to touch the erection poking through his underwear. Osamu licks his lips. God, he’s wanted to do this all week. He’s imagined it so many different ways. He hadn’t planned on doing it this soon but he’s thirsty and he wants it.

Shirabu plops down on his sofa while taking deep breaths, his eyes wide as he watches Osamu between his legs. Osamu pulls his underwear down and then his erection springs free and he’s left staring at the prettiest cock he’s ever seen. He whines a little before wrapping his hand around the base and jerking it a few times.

Shirabu gasps but he doesn’t seem to be in discomfort so Osamu moves his hand faster and faster until he’s had enough teasing and lowers his head. He gives the tip a few licks, smiling when Shirabu whimpers, and then he’s opening his mouth to let him slip inside.

Osamu prides himself on giving amazing head so he wants Shirabu to enjoy himself. From the way he’s squirming and gasping on the sofa, Osamu is doing a good job. Hands grab at his hair and force him down. He’s hungry enough for it that he doesn’t mind. He moans around him, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobs his head on him.

“O-Osamu…!”

He glances up at him, watching his reactions closely. His whole body is shaking. Osamu picks up his pace and sucks at him faster and faster until he feels Shirabu’s hands tugging at his hair, trying to pull him off. Osamu wants to resist but thinks maybe swallowing so early might not be such a good idea. He releases him reluctantly but keeps his hand wrapped around the base of the shaft right up until Shirabu cries out with his release.

He splatters Osamu’s face with it but Osamu doesn’t really mind, licking some of it up. He tastes good too. Damn, he’ll definitely have to swallow it next time.

“Holy fuck,” Shirabu groans.

“Was that good?”

“Of course it was good, oh my _god_.”

Osamu smirks and takes a seat beside him on the sofa. “Told ya I’m amazing with my mouth.”

“Yeah, no shit,” he laughs. He runs a hand through his sweaty bangs. “I think it’s your turn now.”

“Ah, you don’t have to—”

Shirabu silences him with a kiss and then his hand is digging into Osamu’s pants and stroking him with uncertain hands. He breaks the kiss and moves down Osamu’s chest towards his cock, his lips wrapping around the head without any hesitation. Osamu whines as he watches him. Shirabu’s never done this before, but he must have been thoroughly observing Osamu when he did it.

He doesn’t last much longer, warning Shirabu that he’s close. Shirabu pulls back just in time and Osamu coats his face with his cum and apologizes once he’s finished, grabbing for a tissue so that they can clean up. They don’t move off of the sofa for some time, just taking deep breaths and exchanging soft touches.

“Well, I didn’t wake up, so this isn’t a dream,” Shirabu says after a few minutes.

Osamu blinks at him. “Huh?”

“This whole week hasn’t felt real,” he explains. “It almost felt…too good to be true. I guess I’ve just grown accustomed to being disappointed in relationships so I didn’t expect this to actually work out.”

“You—”

_He’s like me. He’s had his heart broken before. He’s been just as scared as I have…_

He suddenly moves closer to wrap his arms around Shirabu. “You don’t have to worry,” he says softly. “I promise I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“You can’t really promise something like that.”

“I know. But…I love you, Kenjirou, and I don’t want to ruin this.”

Shirabu pulls away with wide eyes. “You love me?”

“Just a little bit,” he smiles.

Shirabu returns his smile nervously and lightly shoves at his shoulder. “Damn sap.”

“Am I moving too fast? I mean, you’re in my place for barely a minute and I’ve already sucked you off.”

“You’re fine,” he assures him. “It’s not like I didn’t want it too.” He leans into Osamu and turns to better face him. “I want to do more with you.”

Osamu blinks. “More?”

“Yeah. Maybe not today, but…soon. I want you to fuck me, Osamu.”

“O-Okay. Yeah. Definitely.”

“I’ve never wanted this before. Even with my exes. They tried but it always felt wrong.”

“I’m not gonna push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Shirabu smiles softly. “You’re an amazing human being. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“ _I’m_ the lucky one,” Osamu says. “Spending the next few days with you is like a dream. I can’t wait to show you around the aquarium.”

“I can’t wait either. I’ve been wanting to see it since you told me you worked there.”

Osamu smiles wide and starts listing off random fish facts from his work, things he knows Shirabu is interested in. The way Shirabu is staring at him makes his heart flutter in his chest. Knowing that they’ve had similar experiences in the past helps him overcome his initial fear about this week. This man cares about him, could possibly love him, and he isn’t going to miss out on that because of fear.

Once, he used to think love was beyond him, that he didn’t deserve it for some reason. High school had traumatized him to the point that he had been afraid to ever open up to people again. It had felt like the universe was saying he was broken and that it also didn’t believe he deserved happiness. Settling down, admitting his feelings—it hadn’t felt right before.

But now, sitting here with Shirabu and gently lacing their fingers together as they cuddle on his couch, he feels safe and happy for the first time in his life. He almost wants to cry, smiling as he listens to Shirabu tell him about his ride down on the train.

It’s overwhelming, once the realization hits him.

 _I’m not broken,_ he thinks. _I do deserve this_.


End file.
